Mi Oscura Esperanza
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Cuando ya no queda nada por lo que luchar; cuando la vida se te escapa sin que puedas evitarlo... habra alguien que te espera al final del tunel y que puede ser tu consuelo a la soledad.// One-Shot. Alice x Masquerade. Primer fic de Bakugan.


Mi Oscura Esperanza:

-----------------------------------

Alice POV

No tenia idea de lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior, solo sentía el dolor que me producían las heridas; tanto físicas como emocionales. Solo podía oír mi respiración agitada como ninguna otra vez la había escuchado y la maquina que media mi estado. Estaba sujeta a respiradores artificiales y en mi brazo izquierdo me estaban inyectando un suero que 'debería' de calmar mi dolor interno, pero cada vez se volvía más fuerte; como un fuego que inicia de lo más profundo del cuerpo, quemándote lentamente. Y en mi brazo derecho me estaban inyectando sangre.

Como había dicho antes, no tengo ni idea de cómo llegue a este punto tan critico entre la vida y la muerte. Solo recuerdo el frió de la navaja atravesando mi cuerpo más de tres veces; la pérdida de conciencia, el olor de la sangre, como me estrellaba contra el piso y luego: la nada. Según algo que había escuchado, presumiblemente del doctor, había entrado en convulsiones hace como una hora, pero que había salido de ese estado luego de que me inyectaran el suero. Mientras venia para el hospital; en una ambulancia, pude escuchar a la enfermera que solicitaba el 'resucitador', tal vez había entrado en paro y ni siquiera lo recuerdo, pero como dije: el dolor no me hace pensar en otra cosa que en el.

Pude escuchar las voces de mis amigos y de mi único familiar vivo; mi abuelo. Todos estaban allí: Dan, Runo, Julie, Marucho, Joe, Chan, Klaus, Billy, Komba, Julio y Shun… ¡Oh, Shun! –Recordé, haciendo que mi respiración se agitara mas- Recuerdo que el estaba conmigo cuando me asaltaron. No se lo que le ocurrió, creo que había mas de dos asaltantes y el segundo,-El que no me apuñalo-, le había noqueado y tirado en la acera. ¡Esperen! ¡Acabo de recordar! Ese dia, hoy, hoy tenía una cita con Shun…

_Flash back…_

_Habíamos salido temprano del café de Runo; pues yo había viajado hasta Wardinghton por asuntos de mi abuelo. Yo y Shun decidimos alejarnos de la muchedumbre, pues hoy era el cumpleaños de Joe y decidimos hacerle una fiesta, también habían concurrido Ace, Mira, Barón, Jenny, Jewels y algunos mas… Nos alejamos, presumiblemente caminando para el parque. Pero en medio del camino se nos encimaron dos, o tres hombres vestidos de negro. Creí haber escuchado una motocicleta, pero no estoy segura. El primero de los hombres tenia un cuchillo y me apuntaba directamente a mi, el segundo; no se en que momento, con ayuda de un tercer hombre, noquearon a Shun sin poder dejar que se defendiera._

_Solo quedaba yo, era el blanco del supuesto líder del trío, el cual me apuntaba con un cuchillo de caza. Yo retrocedí algunos pasos, pero fui detenida por el tercer hombre que se había puesto detrás de mí, bloqueando mi marcha atrás y por ende mi huida. El tercero me sujeto de los hombros con tal fuerza, que sentí que se me dislocaron. El líder, sin dejar el cuchillo a un lado, empezó a hablarme._

_-Escucha, niña, danos todo tu dinero y no te matare. –Me dijo con voz grave. Sin poder identificarlo.-_

_-Yo… yo no tengo dinero, señor. –Elevo su cuchillo en un ademán de ira- Todo lo que tengo esta en mi casa. Lo siento. –Dije tratando de no hacerle enojar.-_

_-Entonces que nos lleve a su casa. –Dijo el segundo hombre, a mi derecha.-_

_Pensé en Runo, en sus padres, en mis amigos… no podía hacerles eso. Los tres delincuentes empezaron a discutir, creo haber oído sus nombres entre medio de los gritos que nadie escuchaba, pues la calle estaba desierta. El primer hombre, el del cuchillo, respondía al nombre de Yutaro, el segundo, el que noqueo a Shun, se llamaba Yuichi y el tercero era Yusuke._

_Yutaro finalizo la conversación con un grito que dejo sordos a los otros dos. Volvió a poner su atención en mí, yo trate de ocultar mi rostro, en vano._

_-¿Y? ¿Nos llevas a tu casa, preciosa? –inquirió el líder, Yutaro, volteando mi rostro hacia el, podía sentir su aliento.-_

_-Yo… yo no soy de aquí. –Me miro con cara rara, presiono la mano que estaba sujetando mi cara, lastimándome.- Soy una chica rusa, no vivo aquí. Estoy alojada en un hotel… que queda muy lejos, Salí con mi novio. –Señale con la mirada al inconsciente Shun.-_

_-Llévanos al hotel… -_

_-No puedo, hay mucha seguridad y… -_

_-Te usamos como rehén. –Inquirió Yuichi con sadismo en su voz.-_

_Yutaro presiono mas su mano, casi rompiéndome la quijada. En ese momento, no se como, escuche un sonido al que reconocí al instante: El sonido de una patrulla de policía. Voltee mi mirada a donde estaba Shun, se había despertado y no se como tomo su celular y llamo a la policía, ¡Estaba salvada!... Fue demasiado pronto para cantar victoria. Los tres delincuentes, asistidos por un cuarto, escaparon, no sin antes dejarme un lindo regalito: Yutaro me apuñalo cuatro veces; dos en el estomago, una en la pierna y la cuarta fue una cortada en la cara._

_Caí, casi sin conciencia en la acera. No la había perdido del todo, pues sentí como la sangre proveniente de mi estomago empezó a ensuciar la calle. Aunque me sujetara con toda la fuerza del mundo, la herida de la pierna y la cara no ayudaban a mi mejora… Y así paso…_

_Fin del Flash Back…_

Mientras recordaba la historia del porque termine en este estado. Pude oír a mis amigos llorar a mares, musitando palabras que no entendía. Me di cuenta de que la maquina que señalaba mi estado estaba marcando 52 latidos y descendiendo, justo en ese momento la noción del tiempo y el espacio empezó a fallarme. Había abierto los ojos, divise la habitación, totalmente blanca, vi como habían retirado la bolsa de sangre y el suero, ¿Qué significa?

Entre cerré los ojos, vi a mi abuelo, desolado y siendo consolado por Shun. Runo estaba sentada, al borde del colapso y el llanto a flor de piel, Dan estaba a su lado, conteniendo las lagrimas. Ni Marucho, ni Julie, ni Billy, ni Komba, ni Julio estaban allí, escuche a Chan decir que llevaron a Julie a la guardia por una recaída o un bajo de presión. Klaus estaba en una esquina con Joe y Chan, estaba igual que Shun; desconcertado y haciéndose el fuerte, Joe se sujetaba a Chan, llorando, al igual que ella.

No se porque, pero sentí que alguien mas estaba allí. No solo era por Baron y Ace que estaban desconcertados y con rostros tristes; el primero casi depresivo; y Mira que me miraba con ausencia. Había alguien mas allí, alguien al que no podía ver… Hasta que en un parpadeo lo identifique: Pelo rubio, mascara, traje extraño, con expresión dolida, ¿podía ser?... No, el murió, pero estaba allí, frente a mi. Cuando noto que lo mire, se acerco a mí casi como un fantasma, se quedo a mi lado, mirándome, con una sonrisa. Yo también sonreí…

-Masq… masqu… -Balbucee, todos se quedaron abonados, se juntaron en un circulo a mi alrededor, con ojos rojos.- Masquerad… -Pude pronunciar, eleve mi mano, tratando de alcanzarlo, todos me miraban, el extendió la suya para tomar la mía.-

Cuando por fin sentí que sus dedos se retorcían contra los míos, que sentí su calor, sonreí como nunca y pude hablar, tener la fuerza para entender lo que ocurría. Me había venido a buscar, a mi, y solo a mi. Nadie mas lo veía, solo yo, era mi regalo de despedida, por así decirlo, el tenerlo era lo único que necesitaba para sonreír una vez más. Era un momento genuino y de solo unos segundos, pero eterno para mi, y ahora mas que nunca…

-Masquerade, has vuelto por mí… Gracias, lo necesitaba. –Entone con bastante claridad y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-

En ese momento sentí una punzada en el corazón, que me paralizo. Abrí los ojos hasta más no poder. Luego de eso, sentí como mi corazón dejo de funcionar, sonreí con los ojos apagados y me dormí para siempre… sujetando su mano y el sujetando la mía… Lo último que vi fue su cara, y lo último que escuche fue el silencio de la realidad, a la que ahora ya no pertenecía…

…

De repente me encontraba en un mundo que no era mió, en un mundo en el que ya había estado; reconocí el pastizal, verde como la esmeralda y ligero como una pluma al compás del viento. El roble estaba en el mismo lugar que en mi mente; en medio del extenso jardín, no se había movido ni un centímetro y ahora era mucho más grande. Lo mire con curiosidad un rato, en sus ramas que sobresalían de la tierra, vi a alguien sentado, mirando al mas allá. La ilusión surco mi rostro, corrí hacia esa dirección; hacia el roble, hacia esa persona que me esperaba…

Al llegar, me lleve una gran sorpresa: cuando creí que miraba a la nada, me estaba mirando a mí, todo el tiempo y yo ni cuenta me di, que vergüenza.

Me senté a su lado y lo mire con una sonrisa en la cara, el me devolvió una ligera carcajada y se acerco unos pasos a mi.

-Bienvenida a casa, Alice. –Me dijo con su voz perfecta, sin rastro de ironía.-

-Que bueno es volver. –Sonreí más, si eso era posible a estas alturas.-

Todo parecía de película, las frases que nos dijimos el uno al otro, el momento, todo era de un cuento de hadas…

No fui conciente en el momento en el que tomo mi mano, como en el hospital. Lo mire directamente a la cara, sin poder descubrir sus ojos en el cristal del antifaz, pero si descubrí su sonrisa sin prejuicios ni dudas.

Se acerco a mi rostro, yo no lo pude evitar; ni quería. Me beso con suavidad, le correspondí. El beso duro lo suficiente como para dejarme sin aire, y ahora soltando mi mano, salto y un instante estaba de pie frente a mi.

-Es hora de marcharnos, nos esperan. –Me dijo extendiendo su mano, para que yo la sujetara.-

No dude en absoluto, tome su mano y me puse de pie. Emprendimos el camino de tierra; que llevaba a un lugar que no conocía, tal vez a una nueva vida a su lado, a un lugar donde ya no tendría que sufrir o sentir el dolor humano al que había sido sometida; al crimen por el cual pague con mi vida, ahora estaba a su lado. Y sin darme cuenta, llegue a la conclusión de que el era la única persona que necesitaba, ahora, y siempre, que el era la razón por la que seguía existiendo como un alma que abandonaba la tierra que la vio nacer, para renacer en otra con mi único amor…

-¿Adonde vamos? –Pregunte, sin soltar su mano.-

-No lo se. –Contesto- Solo se que nos esperan y nada mas. ¿Con eso te basta? –me dijo con un toque de ironía. Yo igualmente sonreí.-

-Claro que me basta, por ahora. –Después de dedicarle una mirada graciosa, continuamos nuestro camino.-

_El camino parecía largo, pero lo toleraría, por que ahora lo tenia conmigo. Ahora se que siempre viví en ilusiones creadas por un proyecto de vida, aquella que creía era mía, pero ahora me encamino a un nuevo futuro, a un mañana…_

… _Y sin soltar la mano de Masquerade, empecé a correr; seguida por el. Una brisa soplo, llevándose todo lo malo con ella..._

_El era mi razón de seguir existiendo, la oscuridad que necesitaba y la esperanza que me faltaba… lo era, sin duda, mi oscura esperanza…_

_------------------------_

Se que esta raro, pero es lo que me salio. Fue una inspiración tardía. Primero no se me ocurrió como empezarlo, pero después se me ilumino la cabeza, jajaja. Se que hay una mezcla de… emociones y es un poco complicado recrear lo que Alice vivió, pero, ¡Ese es el punto! (creo) No se si usar este one-shot para hacer una historia larga, con este One-shot como base, o sea… partiendo de la muerte de Alice, su unión con Masquerade, la nueva vida, etc. Pero sobre todo de la primera.

No estoy muy segura, pues aun no confió en eso. Espero encontrar la inspiración para cumplir lo que creo algo posible… pero si no llega a ser así… espero que esta historia les haya hecho llorar (o emocionar xD). Los quiero ^^

Mi pareja favorita de todo Bakugan es Alice x Masquerade; aunque no tengo nada contra el Shun x Alice; tambn me gusta, pero no tanto como esta, jajaja. Es mi primer fic d Bakugan, asi q espero sean pacientes ^^ grax x leerlo y los review :D

Bye.


End file.
